


Be Careful Who You Love

by Swifty



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty/pseuds/Swifty
Summary: a night of reunion turned into a night of revelation.See notes inside before proceeding[ WIP ]





	1. Hidden

**Author's Note:**

>   
> "When they called your name, you thought I'd  
> be ashamed, but I stood taller.  
> For you've already served all that you deserved,  
> too many lifetimes over."  
>  __  
> Set around the Raw 2006 episode where DX came out dressed as the McMahons in a parody segment.  
>  Took liberties with the characters and events surrounding the late 1990s. Shawn's family will not be mentioned here, so it is up to you whether or not they exist in this.  
>   
> This fic will focus on Shawn’s past trauma, but the details will be vague. Nothing extremely explicit, however, do pay attention to the additional tags as this will be a bit heavy. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction centering around the characters Paul and Shawn portray in WWE. It is to have no bearings in reality on their personal lives or events. They are not meant to be reflections on the real persons._

* * *

* * *

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

“Did you see the faces Vince kept making? I coulda sworn he was going to have an aneurysm after that shit spray finally died off,” Hunter cackled, following Shawn down the hallway. They were both still in the costumes they put on to mock the McMahon father-and-son duo, their hair tucked under the stiff wigs. He honestly had the time of his life, finding it a nice change of pace to be goofy and lighthearted with his character compared to the seriousness and conniving asshole he had played for years. Having his best friend by his side helped sweetened it more too, Shawn often bouncing off of his humor and improvising to make the whole process even more fun. He would be lying if he said that it wasn’t cathartic to humiliate his father-in-law on cable television.  

 

Shawn grinned, scratching at the hairline of the wig before finally yanking it off, feeling relieved to have his locks flowing freely down his shoulders and he gave a little shake of his head to tossle them. “He’s probably gon’ yell at us later, knowing how he never gets that stick out of him,” he hummed, glancing back over at Hunter and snickering at how ridiculous the bigger man looked in that godawful getup. “I’ll just tell him he needs to go to church to loosen up some more,” he added sarcastically, referring to the time where he invited Vince to accompany him to his church down in Texas and the boss threw such a fit that he nearly had to go to the emergency room with the rising blood pressure. A loud snort was Shawn’s reward and the last coils of tension finally unwinded from the segment. For the past few years, it had been difficult for him to be in any sort of proximity with Vince after the kind of history they shared, the more recent one surrounding when he approached the CEO about returning to the ring full time. Something he never told Hunter, his friend having assumed it was a civil discussion. 

 

Although it hadn't been as terribly burdensome with Hunter by his side. He knew he was safe as long as the other superstar was around and part of him felt a little guilty for how selfish he was being, but he was going to enjoy the little DX reunion for as long as it lasted. 

 

“I gotta be honest with you, man. I don’t get why you even bother trying to help the moneybag,” Hunter admitted, always finding it odd how Shawn kept giving Vince chance after chance, after all the bullshit the bastard put him through. The incident where Vince degraded and insulted Shawn in front of the locker room in ‘97 was still painfully fresh on his mind and it was just boggling how Shawn just brushed it off. Part of him wondered if Shawn just didn't remember Vince’s mistreatment, the little shit having been coked out or drunk most days back then, but it still rubbed him the wrong way. They never talked about it and Hunter had no idea how to bring it up so he just made do with remarks in passing. “I don’t think he’s ever gonna change.” It was true, Vince might’ve approved of some policies regarding the Wellness Program and others, but that was just smoke and mirrors. Pure PR crap. Vince didn’t care about the health of the wrestlers. Randy had been caught with steroids use twice and received nothing more than a halfhearted verbal warning. Vince would do philanthropic fundraisers and the likes to look good in public eyes, but Hunter remained unconvinced the man had a single bone of empathy in his body.  

 

“Naw, he’s not that bad….he’s a complicated person, but he’s not that bad like you make him out to be. I don’t think you would’ve married Steph if Vince was really that terrible,” Shawn dismissed offhandedly, tugging at the jersey shirt he was wearing and glaring at it. It was thick and heavy, making him sweat underneath especially after the way he was dancing around the ring mocking Shane’s entrance. He couldn’t wait to get to the locker room and take a long, hot shower.

 

“You think God gonna forgive him?” Hunter countered back, the silence following being his answer. Shawn still had a temper and threw tantrums at times even if it wasn’t as rampant as it used to be back when the smaller wrestler was struggling with drugs, but he rarely spoke badly of anyone unless they got under his skin. Hunter was certain Vince got under his skin at least once, yet his friend was hesitant to speak poorly of the boss.

 

“.....It’s not...It’s not, you know, my place to pass any judgments,” Shawn spoke up reluctantly, rubbing his neck and feeling awkward. This wasn’t the first time Hunter brought up his attitude towards Vince and it probably wouldn't be the last. He spotted a nearby room, the door opened to reveal it to be empty. “Hey, come here,” he spoke up suddenly, all too happy to find an opportunity to change the subject before his buddy tried to press deeper. He grabbed the wrist and tugged Hunter over to the room. It wasn’t spacious, only a little bigger than a supply closet. “You tryna make me look bad again?” he purred, his voice dropping an octave lower and making his southern twang more pronounced as he shoved the younger man against the opposite wall and their chests flushed against each other. He wrinkled his nose at the damn suit and wig that Hunter still haven’t removed. How could the idiot be comfortable in that? He reached up to tear it off, but then his wrist got caught. “You’re not going to change out of that shit?” he asked in a puzzled tone. He liked Hunter, but there were too many startling physical similarities between him and Vince that he wasn’t going to mess around like this.

 

“Cursing? I thought you were a newly turned leaf Christian,” Hunter half scolded, pecking the knuckles before moving the hand aside and stepping into what little personal space was left. “Damn you, Hickenbottom, you drive me crazy,” He growled softly, his eyes half lidded in desire as he leaned in to nuzzle against Shawn’s neck, nipping lightly and feeling the leaner body stiffening. Taking it as a sign of arousal, he was encouraged and dipped lower until his teeth grazed lightly over the collarbone, his other hand sneaking down to hook his fingers in the waistband of the track pants. “Miss you like hell,” he whispered, hearing a half stifled whine from Shawn and he smirked, growing more confident now that he knew he could still get to Shawn. They hadn’t been intimate in years, before Shawn hurt his back in that match that he refused to watch, the landing still jarring enough to make him nauseous. Not that it mattered anymore, having been eight long years ago and they had a second chance now.

 

Shawn’s tongue was numb, feeling heavy in his mouth and he could scarcely breathe. He was fine, but then Hunter moved in, the face being blocked out with the shadows and the lack of space, and he was suddenly assaulted with the cologne overpowering his friend’s natural scent. He was horrified to realize that it was the same cologne Vince used, Hunter must have taken a swab earlier when they were preparing for the segment. He started panicking, his chest growing tight and uncomfortable until it felt like JBL’s ridiculously ugly limo was resting on top of him. He couldn’t bite back a whimper in time, but sharp teeth just kept marking him and he arched against the closed door, standing on his tip toes as the hand dipped under his pants and cupped his ass. “H-Hunt,” he choked out, barely getting the words out louder than a wheeze, but he only got a growl in return and his muscles quickly locked up. It was stupid, Hunter would never hurt him, but right now all he could see is Vince and smell Vince.  _Vince, Vince, Vince, Vince._

 

 

_"Why don't you be a good boy and get on my desk?"_

 

 He let out another strangled noise, putting his palms on the broad chest, his skin crawling at the texture of the suit and unwanted flashbacks popping up to his head. “Gnn,” he grunted, trying to push his friend off of him, but Vince probably thought he was just playing around because the next thing he knew, thick fingers were wrapping around his member and pumping him. His legs shook under him, his bad knee reminding him of the pain when it buckled. If they weren’t cramped in the small room, which was quickly making him claustrophobic, where they were flushed against each other, he probably would have collapsed.

 

Hunter was oblivious to Shawn’s distress, stroking the hardening cock and letting out a satisfied hum once his fingers became coated with precum. “There you go, I was worried you didn’t like me no more, Hickenbottom,” he teased, going up and kissing the trembling lips, tracing the shape of them with his tongue before plowing in. A small portion of him was confused why Shawn wasn’t being so receptive this time, the two of them usually fighting for dominance, but he just chalked it up to it being so long since they got to play around like this. The tension that had been building between them the past several months was driving him insane and now he was finally getting his blue balls some much needed relief. “Love that you still get wet for me,” he whispered huskily after breaking the kiss and nuzzling against Shawn’s cheek, too distracted in his lust to notice that Shawn’s face was wet from the tears.

 

‘St-St,” Shawn stuttered, trying to say _‘stop,’_ but the words just wouldn’t come through, his damn speech impediment always acting up whenever he was tired or stressed. He squeezed his eyes shut when he got kissed, trying hard not to gag because Vince hated it whenever he showed the slightest sign of discomfort, but it was near impossible when he could smell the cigars.

 

The smart thing to do was play along and let Vince get off. It would be over quicker and the sooner he can get out of this room and forget it happened, the better.

 

He jerked his hips in rhythm with the hand jerking him off, digging his nails in the dress shirt and panting as his shoulders hunched. It felt good and it made him all the more disgusted with himself. He was nothing more than a glorified ring rat, both then and now, and he forcibly swallowed bile down his throat, tears springing from the pinched corners of his eyes as he finally came with a guttural moan, slumping against the bigger man and trembling as the hand squeezed his cock and milked the last of the semen out. The track pants were sticking to his thighs now and only made him all the more acutely aware of the obscenity of it all. “C-Can I go now?” he asked shakily, still disoriented and thinking he was with Vince. It wouldn’t have been the first time the boss pulled him in for a quick talk that turned into something else. He just prayed to the good lord that he wouldn’t have to do a blowjob now, or he really would throw up.

 

It wasn’t until the heavier body moved away from him when he could breathe again and hands cupping his face to tilt him up until he was eye-to-eye with Hunter that he quickly realized his mistake. He wasn’t in some office laying on Vince’s desk and letting the older man have his way with him. This wasn’t some guilt trip being carried out where Vince would remind him how grateful he should be about having a second run in the ring after all the headaches he put the good boss through just a couple years prior.

 

This was Hunter, a few strands of the golden blond hair slipping down from the wig that became loose from the roughhousing.

 

This wasn’t Vince looking down at him with the same old contemptuous sneer and telling him what a sorry fuck he was for not doing enough. That he had to try harder if he wanted to stay on the top of the food chain or if he wanted extra favors.

 

This was Hunter, who was looking at him with equal part confusion and equal part concern. There were no signs of malice, no signs that he was just another notch in the bedpost or a step in the ladder to climb. Hunter, who was told to stick with the Kliq to live the cushy life in the cutthroat business, who took care of him and kept him away from the sketchier people. Didn’t expect a single thing in return even when he offered himself up when one night, Hunter chased off Pat who came looking for him, probably on an 'errand' from Vince.

 

“Shawn?”

 

The blood finally stopped roaring in Shawn’s ears long enough to catch on the slightly-panicked voice, snapping out of his dull shock to discover, much to his mortification, that he was still trembling and crying like a lost child. “Can I go now? I have to, I have to, I mean, I have to go see some-something,” he blurted out, trying to play off like he actually had somewhere to be even though they had already made plans to crash at their hotel room earlier in the evening.

 

“Sh—“

 

He jerked away from his friend and fumbled for the door knob, stiffening when a hand clamped over his shoulder and he reacted instinctively, stomping down hard on Hunter’s foot and throwing his elbow back, feeling it impact the other wrestler’s collarbone. _‘Come on..’_ his fucking hand was clammy from the sweat and wouldn’t get a good grip on the knob until the last second, pushing it open and running off.

 

“Dammit! Shawn, wait!”

 

Shawn never really told Hunter about the exact details of his relationship with Vince, and he made sure that Nash and Scott didn’t tell him either. It was a sordid affair born of his own naivety and Vince’s love for toys. He didn’t need his friend to find out just how far down the hole he went to ensure his own place in the company. He knew fans thought Hunter’s marriage to Stephanie was nothing more than a front, a way for Hunter to gain power in the company.

 

If only they fucking knew he was the power hungry slut, not Hunter.

 

If only they knew…

 

*** * ***

* * *

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Chains of Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter knows a lot of things about Shawn. He has seen the ugly side and witness moments of vulnerabilities, but he doesn’t know the whole story. 
> 
> Would Shawn ever tell him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized means past dialogues and events!

* * *

* * *

 

 

Hunter should’ve known something was wrong when he was teasing Shawn with light kisses. It just wasn’t like the blonde to stay so quiet. His best friend was loud, unashamedly vocal of just how much he was enjoying Hunter’s expert tongue and fingers. That hadn’t changed, not then and not now, at least not until this very moment.

  
Hunter should’ve noticed it, but he was distracted by just how thick and wonderful the cock felt in his hand. He couldn’t wait to convince Shawn that he needed the shorter wrestler inside him soon.

  
  
_“C-Can I go now?”_

  
Hunter wasn’t expecting the faltering voice after he brought his friend to completion. He pushed his own needs away, moving back and getting a good look at the older man. To his horror, Shawn’s face was drenched in tears and there was something hidden behind the sapphire eyes that made his skin crawl. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt like he was standing at the edge of something. “Shawnie?” He whispered gently, frowning when he didn’t get a response and the lost gaze became even more faraway. It wasn’t the first time this happened, where Shawn spaced out.

 

*** * ***

 

  
The _first time was back in 1996 when he was staying in the same hotel room as the blonde. It was a fairly uneventful evening with Shawn complaining nonsense about Vince, he was barely listening while he carefully unpacked both of their luggages to prepare for the next couple days since Raw was staying in town thanks to the storms. Everything came to a pause when there was a knock on the door._

  
  
_Shawn, who had been chattering nonstop and becoming more animated by the passing minute, went deathly still at the knock._

 

_  
When the smaller wrestler wouldn’t move, Hunter took it upon himself to answer the door, giving Michaels a curious glance as he did so. Opening to reveal Pat Patterson, Hunter was even more confused. The old man could be weird, but he didn’t see anything that would justify the blind terror sporting on his new friend’s face. He decided to listen to his instinct, only keeping the door open slightly and using his body to block Pat’s line of sight in the room. “Whattaya want?”  He probably could have been more polite._

 

_  
“Oh, I heard that Shawn was staying in this room. I need to speak to him.”_

  
  
_Hunter felt his gut sour even more. There was no reason why the old man should know something like what rooms the talent was staying in. He flashed a quick discreet glance to Shawn who hadn’t moved an inch from the spot. “Shawn’s asleep, if it’s important, I can just pass him the message in the morning,” he lied, unimpressed when Patterson gave him a dirty look._

  
  
_“That’s a shame. This would be a lot easier if he just stops fighting. It was fine until you lots came along.”_

 

_  
Hunter tilted his head at that. ‘You lots?’ Was the man referring to Kliq? Shawn had been glued to Kevin and Scott’s side for a couple of years, up until the two left for WCW and Shawn was forced to fend for himself before Hunter was high enough on the corporate ladder and forgiven from the Curtain Call incident to be graciously allowed to bunk with the blonde._

  
  
_“Tell pretty boy to report to the office first thing tomorrow night.”_

 

_There was something on Patterson’s face that pissed him off. That damn sleazy smile on the leathery face, like the bastard was going to get something enticing. He hated it, hands twitching with the desire to slug Pat. “Get out,” He was surprised by the pure vehemence in his curt words, and judging by the flabbergast look on Pat’s face, he wasn’t the only one. “It’s late and Shawn has had enough dealing with you pricks ever since he won the belt, so leave us alone.” He none too gently shoved Pat away and slammed the door shut hard, oblivious to Sid next door who was peeking out and watching them._

  
  
_He turned around and walked up to Shawn, pulling the frozen wrestler into his arms and kissing the forehead without thinking of it. He used to watch Nash do the same to comfort their friend and right now, it looked like Michaels need a lot of comforting. “Hey, it’s okay, he’s gone,” he murmured, petting the soft hair and smiling when Shawn finally looked at him, glad to see the glazed panic in the blue eyes gone. He prepared himself for some sexual remark or a juvenile joke._

  
  
_What he wasn’t expecting was for Shawn to push him on the bed, or the smaller body climbing on his lap. They hadn’t been drinking and as far as he knew, Shawn didn’t take any somas or other pills. “Hey,” He sputtered, blushing slightly and squirming under Shawn. He paused when the champion began undressing in front of him and he reacted quickly, grabbing the slim wrists and forcing Shawn to stop. “Slow down, cowboy. What are you doing?” He gritted out, trying to calm his breathing. It wasn’t that he thought Shawn was unattractive, but everything about this situation screamed wrong to him. There wasn’t lust clouding the dusky gaze or even excitement on the face, more of a resignation. “What’s all this about?”_

  
  
_Shawn managed to look sheepish, shrugging and bowing his head so that the blonde locks fell in front of his face. “Just saying thanks? Dumb ol’ Pat always bothers me when I’m, ya know, when I’m here. Kev and Scotty would drive him off, but since they’ve been gone, I’ve, ya know?”_

  
  
_No, Hunter didn’t know. While he considered Kevin and Scott friends, something about Shawn’s voice concerned him. “So you sleep with them? Do they make you to do that? Do they make you thank them this way?” He couldn’t help the accusatory tone. He was confused and worried._

  
  
_“No!” The offended gasp accompanied by the furious glare soothed his fried nerves a bit. At least Shawn didn’t have friends taking advantage of him. He did feel ashamed of assuming such as a thing when Kevin and Scott were the ones who asked him to keep Shawn safe in their absence._

  
  
_“Then what’s this about?”_

  
  
_The helpless look was his only answer._

 

  
  
*** * ***

 

 

That was ten years ago, but the memory of the night was still fresh in his mind because the following day was the locker room shouting match. He wasn’t there, having all too conveniently been ordered to cut some promos, but he remembered the fall out all the same. Shawn was different than the one he saw that morning when they finally ran into each other, his buddy withdrawn and refusing to look at him. A week afterwards, the belt was dropped to Sid. Shawn didn’t return to his old self until a couple months later when he won the championship back, but then the mood swings kept getting worse.

 

  
He never knew why. He blamed it on Shawn’s increasingly dependence and full blown addiction on the pills. He finally had enough when his friend kept spiraling out of control and the days of conversations were far and few in between with arguments and physical fights filling the void. It wasn’t until 2001 that they finally started talking again and the mood swings were there still, but not as horrible as the years before and they oddly only occurred after the occasional meetings Shawn had with Vince.

 

He never knew why either.

 

“Shawn!” He called out again, relieved when the older man finally snapped back to him. His heart broke when Shawn started crying again, the body in his arms trembling badly. “Hey—“ He was about to reassure his friend, feeling horrible like he moved too fast.

  
  
_“Can I go now? I have to, I have to, I mean, I have to go see some-something.”_

  
What? He knew Shawn was lying. They had no plans other than to go relax in their hotel room, and Hunter was going to make sure they actually relax. Everything about Shawn’s reaction to this meant they were going to discuss big time. It wasn’t the only time Shawn acted strange while they were getting intimate and he was going to find out exactly why. “Sh—“ He yelped when Shawn suddenly jerked away from him, blinking at the cool air around him and following after the blond to see him fumbling for the door. He reached out for the shoulder, an explosion of pain searing him from his collarbone where an elbow slammed into it. He forgot just how quickly Shawn could move because the next thing he knew, the door was wide open and the other wrestler was gone from his sight. “Dammit! Shawn, wait!” He yelled hoarsely, rubbing the throbbing bone and sighing. He snatched the wig off, finally irritated by the itchiness and shrugging out of the heavy suit. He did never figure out why Vince wore them all the time. It was hot and uncomfortable. Once he was down to his clothes, a pair of basketball shorts and a loose workout tank top, he started his hunt for Shawn, but he knew where he would find the man. Sometimes the Heartbreak Kid was a little too predictable for his own good.

  
  
Hunter was relieved to find the locker room empty, saved for the shower running in the washroom stalls. “Shawn?” He spoke softly. As to be expected, there was nothing. Shawn could be childish at times, hiding and refusing to explain anything. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before sliding the dress shoes off — wouldn’t do him any good to ruin them since Vince was already going to be livid about him taking them —  and walking to the source of the water running. “Shawn, I’m coming in so don’t hit me, alright cowboy?” He muttered, pushing the curtains back and staring at the scene.

 

  
Shawn was sitting down curled up in one corner, still wearing the godawful jersey shirt and track pants. The water was streaming over him and soaking the small body.

  
  
Holding one hand out, Hunter recoiled when the frigid stream hit his skin and he hastily turned the knob off. “What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to catch pneumonia?” He might have snapped a little too harshly, but he was beyond concerned at this point. He picked Shawn up with ease, turning the limp body around to face him and cupping the pale face. He knew Shawn was clean, but he had to check. The pupils were normal and there were no redness outside from Shawn crying. Biting back an exhale, he moved his hands away until they were brushing the wet hair off of the face.

  
  
“I’m not using pills again, Paul.”

  
The hurt voice made him wince and he gave Shawn a regretful smile. He knew Shawn felt betrayed whenever the man addressed him by his real name. “I know, I’m sorry, but I didn’t know what else to think. You’re not acting like yourself, darling,” his term of endearment slipping out now that they didn’t have to worry about anybody walking in. He did have his reputation to watch out for.

  
Shawn glanced away after noticing the new bruise forming on Hunter’s collarbone and feeling guilty. “Sorry, I thought you were him,” he mumbled, fingers on the chest to aid his apology. The way Hunter was combing his hair helped him relax a bit more until he was slumped against the bigger man.

  
  
“Him? Who’s him?” Hunter’s haunches raised as he determined to find out who was responsible for hurting Shawn so badly that his friend was reduced to a trembling ball of fear. He was going to make them pay and he didn’t give a damn if he confirmed the rumors of how he’d bury people.

  
“It’s...it’s, ya know, complicated. Don-Don’t worry about it,” Shawn laughed, realizing belatedly he had spoken his thoughts aloud. He swallowed hard, shifting on his feet and looking up to the eyes. As always, he was blown away by the passion in them. He knew Hunter loved and cared for him deeply, but he couldn’t accept the fact that his best friend was willing to go to the ends of the earth for him.

  
  
Hunter, who offered to talk to Vince for him when he expressed desire to return to the ring four years ago. After everything that has happened between them, Hunter was more than happy to speak on his behalf. Shawn wished he took him on that, but he knew what Vince wanted to hear, or more accurately what Vince wanted to take from his offer.

  
He squeezed his eyes shut again and hid his face against the soaked tank top. He didn’t want to think about that meeting anymore, he didn’t want any more flashbacks, but the longer this damn feud went on, the more they seemed to assault him. He knew what brought it on. It wasn’t the comment about Bret, despite what the dirtsheets on the internet might say. It might’ve been the catalyst to this mess, but Bret didn’t have anything to do with it this time.

 

  
No, it was about Hunter. After ten long years, they had finally expressed their feelings to one another this past Christmas. Maybe expressing feelings wasn’t the right phrase to use, as they certainly fooled around more than once in the past. Shawn was lonely when Hunter stopped by with a present and dressed rather fancy that morning to take him out to town. By the end of the day, after a couple of snowball fights, they had a new relationship. They have always been close and the next step seemed right to take. The happiness didn’t last long — Wrestling was a lot like high school so the word got through the vine. By the time Raw rolled around, Vince already knew.

 

  
And Vince was very possessive over his toys.

  
  
Honestly, at first Shawn thought it was because Vince was still insistent on things following kayfabe and he was willing to be separated from Hunter at work until the DX reunion.  

  
  
Shawn as usual, was naive.

  
  
_“When did I give you permission to sleep around, Michaels?”_

  
  
_“It’s not a one night stand, Vinman. I’m actually with—“_

  
_“Not another word, have you forgotten it was I who allowed you to return to the active roster? If this is how you’re going to repay me, maybe we should come up with a new deal.”_

  
  
“Shawn?”

  
  
Shawn snapped out of his trance, noting Hunter’s thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of his neck underneath his hairline. He shivered, the consequences of the cold shower finally catching up to him and he barely stifled a sneeze.

  
“Dumbass,” Hunter chuckled, affectionate amusement coloring his words and he kissed Shawn’s nose when his lover glared up at him. “Let’s go back to our hotel, okay? I think we need to have a talk,” he became more serious, his stern look giving no room for arguments.

  
  
Shawn’s playful jab died in his throat and he reluctantly followed Hunter out of the stall to where they could change into dry clothes.

  
  
How was he going to come up with a believable lie when Hunter could read him like a book?

  
  
Was it even fair to lie after everything the man had done for him?

  
  
He nearly whined from frustration, yanking one of his merch shirts on and tucking them in the dark denim jeans. He knew what the right thing to do was, he was just terrified of the possibility that Hunter would hate him and leave him. Maybe he was being too selfish, Hunter didn’t deserve to be thrown into his world. He should just shut up and put up with McMahon. He did it once, he could do it again.

 

The burden of the chains around him was just so damn heavy. Without Hunter, he would be truly lost and the thought of having to deal with Vince and the rest alone....

 

He wasn’t 23. He wasn’t even 30. The older he got, the harder it was to look at Vince and accept the powerful iron grip the boss had on him. The Bible demanded for submission to authority, but just how much submission? At 40, he was frayed and at his wits’ end. Before, he had pills to help him forget about it, to pretend his soul wasn’t sullied and scarred. He was saved now, so he couldn’t go back to that and he certainly couldn’t do that to Hunter again. He knew he hurt Hunter the most when he was at his lowest point and he couldn’t even bring himself to consider the possibility of betraying Hunter again.

 

  
He glanced up at the broad muscular back, his friend already dressed and packing things into the duffle bag. Even so, Hunter would want to know. His knuckles turned white from how hard he was holding onto his own bag. He wasn’t sure if he had the courage, but he owed it to the man to try.

 

  
He just hope the truth wouldn’t ruin their friendship.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_TBC . . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun .. Dun .. Dun! Will Shawn tell him? How is Hunter going to react? Let me know in the comments your take on this! Feedback is like money to me.


	3. Timestamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me pretty lies,  
> Look me in the face,  
> Tell me that you love me  
> Even if it's fake.  
> 'Cause I don't fucking care, at all.  
> You've been out all night,  
> I don't know where you've been,  
> You're slurring all your words,  
> Not making any sense,  
> But I don't fucking care, at all.  
> 'Cause I have hella feelings for you..."

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

  


The car ride to their hotel was awkward, the two of them sitting in the back of the limousine. Sometimes Shawn forget just how rich Hunter was, his best friend well enough up in the company that the lavish lifestyle could be supported. It wasn’t that Shawn himself wasn’t rich, he just didn’t like to flaunt it.

  
  
Hunter was busy mulling over his to-do list on his blackberry, scowling since he had a few meetings coming up with Vince and a few other personnel. He peeked at Shawn, the frown deepening since Shawn hadn’t spoken a single word after they left the locker room. The blonde usually was soft spoken, but the silence was unnerving.

  
  
A few minutes later, he put his phone away and blinked at the smaller hand grasping his and he once again met Shawn’s gaze, his heart twisting at the lost look in them. He hated it, wishing Shawn would tell him already so he could fix whatever problem was bugging his lover. 

 

  
“Huntie?” 

 

  
The fond nickname made him smile slightly and he leaned over to peck Shawn’s temple. “What is it, darling?” He murmured, rubbing his thumb over Shawn’s knuckles. He was glad the smaller wrestler was speaking again, half debating on ordering his chauffeur to take them to the hospital to get Shawn checked out.

  
  
“Can...I know this sounds dumb, but can you not wear those, ya know, those clothes again? I mean, you look too much like Vinman and...ya know...”

  
  
The stuttering again. Hunter wasn’t annoyed, but it worried him since Shawn only stuttered when he was nervous or tired. Hunter wanted to ask exactly why Shawn didn’t like him imitating Vince’s appearance and mannerism, but he bit the question before it could escape his teeth. “I don’t plan on it, heartbreak, I don’t feel like getting yelled by Stephanie again,” he chuckled, remembering his on-screen wife fuming when he first told her of their plan for the segment. 

 

  
_“If you’re gonna act like juvenile delinquents, then you better keep an eye on Shawnie, Hunter. Daddy is gonna be real mad.”_

  
  
He didn’t really understand her warning. Vince could be a little self absorbed and blow a fuse when his appearance was mocked, but it wasn’t as if Hunter had never done anything like this before. He made fun of Vince on more than one occasion and there haven’t really been any repercussions.

  
  
The grimace on Shawn’s face, something Hunter presumed was supposed to be a smile, only served to encroach the suspicion further in his mind. “What brought this on? It was your idea to wear the costumes,” he reminded the other man, tilting his head when Shawn whipped a hot glare at him.

  
  
“Yes, but it wasn’t my idea to fool around in them!” Shawn spat, his voice overly harsh and full of hurt before he caught himself, covering his mouth with his free hand and looking ashamed, shying away from Hunter. His ugly side was rearing its big fat head again. His tantrums were getting worse and he knew it, but he didn’t know how to stop them, but he had to figure out before he drove Hunter away like last time. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...” he apologized weakly, slumping against the seat and looking out of the window bleakly. “I just...ya know. I don’t want to do that again,” he mumbled, his words barely audible as he fiddled with the door lock switch.

  
  
Hunter’s eyes narrowed, making a rash decision that he’ll probably regret later and cancelling the meeting with the chairman that was scheduled for tomorrow. “Okay, showstopper,” he grunted, reaching out and tugging lightly on Shawn’s hair to get the blonde’s attention. “It’s time we have this talk. When we get to the hotel, let’s just unpack our stuff later. I don’t know what’s going on in your head, but we need to discuss it,” he spoke in a firm but gentle voice. He knew how to handle Shawn. Taking care of the older man during the dark days meant he was intimately familiar with getting past Shawn’s usual walls.

  
  
Shawn wanted to protest, but doing so would only make his lover more suspicious and they did have that rule of not keeping secrets between each other. He bit back a prideful rebuttal and just smiled again — at least he hoped it was a small and not a contorted scowl. “I think you’re overthinking this, but I’m fine...as long as we can...” he trailed off, unsure of how to continue. He wasn’t in a playful mood anymore and it wasn’t like him to keep up that particular pretense. He wasn’t the same man he was ten years ago where he could easily lie, and that was another sin to add to the neverending list. “As long as you give me a massage? All of this heat is making, ya know, my back act up,” he mumbled, hating that he had that outburst because Hunter was definitely going to press his issue with Vince. He did want to try to tell his lover the truth, but in his own time, not through a relentless investigation Hunter would wholeheartedly carry out if given his way.

  
  
Hunter’s features softened and he moved his hand down to rest on Shawn’s shoulders. “You don’t have to ask me for that, man. I’ll always help you with your back,” he murmured. That was also something he wanted to bring up. It wasn’t the first time Shawn tried to do a bargain in exchange for alleviating his back problems. He wished the other wrestler would realize that was something he was more than happy to help with any time.   

 

  
By the time they finally got to the hotel, the silence had grown awkward once more and Hunter was glad to escape it. “Need me to carry you?” He asked in a teasing voice, recalling the month before where Shawn had fell asleep and he carried him bridal style much to the heartbreak’s embarrassment upon awakening in the elevator after the staff and other guests saw them.

 

  
“Don’t even think of it,” Shawn hissed quietly, his cheeks faintly pink as he remembered that night as well. He was just glad that there weren’t any fans at that hotel or else he would never live down the leaked pictures that would’ve been posted all over the internet. He went to reach for their luggages, but Hunter was already ahead of him, the big buffoon carrying everything and leaving him to follow the man like a lost housewife. “You don’t have to treat me like an invalid, ya know,” he grumbled, fisting his hands in his jeans’ pockets as they checked in the lobby before heading to the floor where their room was. He was worn out from the events of today that he was tempted to tell Hunter a lie just so they could relax and go to sleep, but Hunter was someone whose mind couldn’t be changed that easily and his lie would be seen through faster than God could answer his prayer. 

 

Hunter put the bags away neatly, leaving one where his clothes were and changing until he was just in his boxers and a tank top. He sat down on the large bed, smoothing out the duvet covers and peeking at Shawn. His friend was in that familiar pose, the shoulders stiff while the wrists were being wrung out and the left foot tapping nervously on the carpet. “What’s the matter, Shawn? I’m not the bad cop here….not this time at least,” he spoke up, a light easy tone in his voice to hopefully loosen Shawn somewhat. “No interrogations this time, unless you want me to get the handcuffs,” he added, smiling when that got a chuckle from the blonde. “Why don’t ya come sit down? Your hair is all knotted up,” he murmured, fingers itching to detangle the locked strands. It happened pretty much any time Shawn let his hair air dry instead of using the blowdryer and a comb. 

 

Shawn rolled his eyes good-naturedly, knowing Hunter was a stickler for tidiness when it came to their appearances. “Okay, okay, big lion. Your mane ain’t that much better than mine,” he snarked, his southern twang coming out now that he wasn’t so tense. His friends always ribbed him over how soft he got whenever he got stressed out, one particular incident being the infamous toast he was supposed to give to Hunter’s ‘wedding’ and he lost his voice when he was handed the mic. He got on the bed, proud of how he didn’t stiffen as Hunter gently coaxed him until he was sitting between the spread thighs. He closed his eyes in blissfulness as the hands began their careful grooming. It brought back the pleasantness of days from long ago, when Hunter would braid his hair and they'd share a couple of bottles of beers to gossip about the rest of the roster. He felt content for the first time in a long time. 

 

The peaceful silence didn’t last long.

 

A voice clearing itself brought him back to the present and he subconsciously hunched his shoulders when Hunter asked the dreaded question.

 

“Why didja freak out on me in the closet? That wasn't the first time either.”

 

Shawn chewed on his bottom lip, reaching up and twirling his finger in one lone half-curled strand. How was he supposed to answer that?  _“Oh, I thought you were Vince fucking me, haha! Silly old me!”_ He’d sound stupid and that would open a closet of skeletons he much rather keep buried, but then he also promised himself he would tell Hunter the truth. 

 

Where to begin?

 

“Just...ya know...I mean, it’s not, ya know, I thought you were someone else,” he hated his damn stuttering. It hadn’t been this bad for a while and now he could barely get the words out. A nail scratched lightly over his neck and it brought a tingle.

 

_A cold knuckle rubbed down the neck to between his shoulder blades as a gravely voice cracked through the dense cloud hanging over them._

 

_“How many times must we play this game, Shawn? You spread your legs and I let you keep your cushy freedom you have backstage.”_

 

_A low bark of laughter accompanied the cold words as the knuckle continued further down his back and he couldn’t quite hold back a whine as it reached his tailbone._

 

_“Unless you rather be at the bottom with the rest of the feeders and cockroaches.”_

 

“Shawn?”

 

Shawn shook off the faint memory, wrinkling his nose as traces of cigar sifted around him. He could tell that Hunter wasn’t entirely satisfied with his vague answer and he exhaled sharply. He might as well let it all out. He wasn’t going to let the past keep chaining hm down like this and he wasn’t going to keep running away. Whatever happen next will just have to happen. “I thought you were Vince,” he confessed, staring resolutely at the newly-printed patterns on the expensive covers.

 

Hunter paused, letting his hands fall to his lap as he stared at the back of Shawn’s head, letting the implications of the answer sink in. “What?” he squawked lamely. It wasn’t that he never heard of the rumors backstage and online of Shawn being Vince’s bedwarmer, but he always reverently denied it and defended Shawn’s integrity at every chance he got. The showstopper could be a lot of things, even a backstabber if push came to shove, but Shawn wasn’t a whore who slept his way to the top. “Are you saying that you….that you and Vince are, or were a thing?” he sputtered, trying to come to terms with this information. Suddenly, everything he thought he knew about his best friend and lover came crashing to the ground and shattering to pieces.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Shawn shot softly, wincing at how much he sounded like Vince just now and he dug his nails into his arms until half crescent blood stamped the spots. “You really think Vince let me get away with all that bullshit just because I was the champ, H? You know him just as well as I do,” he muttered bleakly, not flinching when Hunter grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn around, keeping his gaze down. “I’m the whore, okay? You wanted to know, you got it,” he spat, his voice cracking and his body starting to shake.

 

“Why the hell would you do that?!” Hunter’s own voice thundered out, reverberating in the small room and he had to let go of Shawn before he accidentally hurt his partner. “You didn’t have to sleep with him. You’re talented enough to hold your own, you didn’t have to take the easy way, dammit, Shawn!” he snapped, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath as he got off the bed, yanking his arm away when Shawn tried to reach out for him. “I need a minute,” he said icily, storming out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. “It’s not true...it can’t be true,” he whispered to himself as he paced down the hallway, rubbing his neck and feeling frustrated. Shawn wasn’t a sleazy slut that everyone kept claiming he was, but Shawn wouldn’t lie about it either. He remembered how quiet the man was each time the accusations came up, never denying nor confirming it. He gritted his teeth, forming a fist and hitting the wall, the plaster cracking under it. “Dammit!” he hissed, not knowing what the hell he was supposed to do. 

 

 

Shawn remained frozen on the bed, his eyes fixated on the door where Hunter exited through. He shouldn’t be surprised really. Anyone would be disgusted to know what he did, instead of working hard and relying on his talents, he just cozied right up to Vince.

 

_“Oh, but Shawn, you’re my little ring rat. You can doll yourself up all you want, but you’ll never be the priced dog. You’re a filthy little rat,” a hot breath blew into the side of his face as a clammy hand ghosted over his heaving chest before reaching it targets, freezing cold digits wrapping around -_

 

He mentally shut down the flashback, squeezing his eyes shut and warded off another shiver, rubbing the tiny prickles of blood off his arms. Nobody would want to be with a disgusting sinner like him. It didn’t matter how many times he baptized himself, how many times he prayed for forgiveness from the Lord, he was never going to be clean from the atrocities he committed in his younger years, or now. Vince had graciously left him alone after finding out his relationship with Hunter, but that was likely ruined after tonight and it wouldn’t be long before the old man hunted him down again. It was common. The same happened with the fallout he had with Bret and then later with Sunny. 

 

He was the favorite prey after all.

 

He glanced up weakly at the window that led to the balcony, half contemplating jumping to his demise so he could stop being tormented. The door opened again and his gaze snapped back in astonishment to Hunter returning to the room, the face that was once twisted in disgust and anger now neutral and unreadable. He braced himself as his friend walked over to where he was still sitting at the foot of the bed, expecting to be yelled to get his things and get out.

 

“How long?” Hunter asked quietly, keeping his tone calm as he met Shawn’s wary face. His mind was clear now and he needed to address a few more things. “How long has this been going on?” he needed to find out more before he made his decision. He knelt down, resting his hands over Shawn’s and feeling them shaking. It only spurred his need for more, having an inkling that his assumption was right, but it wasn’t enough.

 

“Does it matter?” Shawn mumbled, not seeing the point to the question. It didn’t matter how long this sordid affair had been playing out, only that he was weak and submitted to Vince at all. The resolve in him crumbled when Hunter gently squeezed his wrists, seeing how the once-warm eyes flickered over to the marks he left in his arms. “It...It started when I was..ya know, when I first c-came here, I was 23,” he stammered, squirming and feeling uncomfortable. “It doesn’t matter…”

 

Hunter’s jaw clenched, wanting to back out himself. He was on the edge of some hole that he couldn’t see how deep it went. A shiver from an unnamed source raced up his spine and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. “It does, Shawn. You remember Maven? Poor guy left and there were rumors that Pat had something to do with it,” he drawled, seeing the regret swimming in the sapphire eyes, knowing how protective Shawn was of the young rookies and he did never figured out where it came from….but now he think he did. “Is it still going on?” he pressed. 

 

“I mean, it’s not a, ya know, it’s not a ste-steady thing. He only wan-wants something if I don’t w-want to do a certain story-storyline,” Shawn laughed, his voice turning slightly high pitched and he kept jolting each time Hunter’s thumb went over his knuckles. “H-He hasn’t done anything since ya asked me out, so I mean, it’s, I mean, he’s left me alone for now,” he tried to reassure Hunter. “I haven’t cheated, I’m not like that,” he coughed. He did remember Maven’s quick departure from the company earlier this year and he hated himself more for not keeping another wrestler safe. He didn’t want anyone following the same path he did.

 

“Christ, Shawn. Cheating isn’t my concern right now,” Hunter was confused by the way Shawn kept trying to make him feel better. His gut twisted knowing that it was recently that Vince probably slept with the blond. It felt wrong. He saw how Vince treated everyone and the image of his sensitive lover being in that vulnerable spot made his blood boil. He didn’t have to ask this next, having already seen how Shawn reacted in the closet, but he was going to all the same. “Was it your idea?”

 

Shawn finally met the chestnut gaze, his brows furrowed and his lips slightly parted. “Huh?” Why wasn't this going the way he thought. There wasn't supposed to be questions, just angry insults and punches.

 

“Did you go to Vince with this...uh, this arrangement? Did you like it?”

 

He became rigid, the lump that had been slowly forming in his throat now rock solid and seemingly the size of a fist stuck to where he couldn’t quite respond. He trembled, remembering when he went to Vince to discuss his return to the company a few years ago.

 

_“Stop acting like I’m hurting you. We both know you like this. Say it. Say that you like this or you can say goodbye to your job, showstopper.”_

 

“N-No,” he choked out weakly, tears building up and a hand went around to cup the back of his head and pulling him forward until he was cushioned in Hunter’s surprisingly gentle embrace. “I didn’t want to...I didn’t. I’m supposed to be clean and good now,” he babbled, being hushed and not grasping the fact Hunter was consoling him. This wasn’t following the script he prepared in his head. Hunter was supposed to hate him, supposed to beat him up and kick him to the curb. That was how this was supposed to play out. 

 

Hunter closed his own eyes, the tears burning behind the ‘lids as Shawn’s sobs bubbled out and the small body shook in his arms. Fuck, he wanted to cry too. He was a horrible friend. Kevin and Scott told him to keep Shawn safe and he failed that, and the worst part was he didn’t know he had been failing before he even laid eyes on the blond. His only duty in the Kliq and he failed it. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay, I’m not going to let him touch you. I’m not going to let any of them touch you,” he growled, petting the hair and not commenting on how the front of his shirt was gradually becoming more and more wet. He didn’t need to ask who else was involved, knowing Pat had a hand in it too if the first night they shared in the hotel was any indication. After Shawn’s sobs died away to dry heaves, he carefully put some space between them, his palms sliding up to cup the flushed face and wiping the tears away. “I’m going to keep you safe this time around, okay, heartbreak?” he rasped, not quite keeping the tremor out of his voice. He forced out a half smile and leaned forward to kiss the forehead. “I promise.”

 

 

And this time he was damn sure going to keep it. 

 

Vince might be the king of the mountain, but he was well versed in this game and it was high time the old man got overthrown. 

 

It’ll be a bloody revolution if he had anything to say about it.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to add that Maven's mention in this chapter is just fictional. I'm not claiming anything in this fic pertaining to any of the characters. 
> 
> This isn't the final chapter either. Hope y'all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure how long this one shot will be, but any reviews are appreciated! This is my first time writing a Hunter/Shawn fic so I'm still finding my way around writing them!  
>   
> Please remember this is a work of fiction. It has no basis in Shawn’s, Hunter’s, and other characters’ real lives. Any dialogues, implications, and actions are all fictional and shouldn’t reflect on any of the people in this story.


End file.
